Black & White
by SaraLoveDefender
Summary: A young white female puffle that was abused is in shock a certain elite puffle comes in her life.And the well know grouchy black male will to open up a bit to the sensative female.But both along with friends will have to fight not only Herbert but a new threat lurking around CP. Will they all find love?Why am I aking you these Qs if I already know this?Will I stop talking? HIATUS


Black and White

**This story is about my white puffle Frosty and Flare the Elite Puffle and my other puffles which I'll put photos for my avatar when I there introdused and the cover is done by yours truly I don't own CP if I did there would be more female agents besides Dot enjoy!**

* * *

PH walked into the room where all the the elite puffles where soflty laughing at Chirp and Blast discussing...again for the 5th time this had been discussing the alot it was going like this...

"You made me spill _all_ my paint!" she screamed at the paint covered red male puffle.

"Its not my fault you were in the way will I was blasting out of my cannon!"He screamed back at her while all the other puffles were looking at them she humped and and turn around to clean the mess up.

"Its not my fault females are weak." he mumured hoping Loop nor Chirp wouldn't hear but was he so wrong he heared two gasp and growls and knew what was coming "Hehehe,you heared that didn't you?" he said turnig around to see Loop prepering her rope for who knows what.

"Alright,break it up!" said PH standing in between them before the Elite room turned into a Puffle Wrestling Ring "Now we have a new agent coming her name is Sara and she will be trained tomorrow I need you all at your best especially you two." she said pointing at Chirp and Blast who looked at each other and turned away glares on there faces."And we will first send a puffle with her for two months." PH said ignoring of the puffles looked at her like she had gone insane she contined to explain"Its part of a new training we have she'll pick one of you to take care for and you must all be at your best okay her record says she has 5 more puffles its says she she rescued them form being abused,mistreted or expiremented on."The Elites look sick she went on again"I personly think it was an act of coruge and bravery so I ask the director to send her and invite and she accepted,so what do you'll y'all think." she,finally, finished with Silence ...until

A brush and paint drop was heared,PH looked at Chirp who had written on a paper"Why were they treated like that?" she smiled."Its say they where defectes."she said earing confused looks form all the puffles."In other words there not normal for example the female black puffle has a cheerful attitude and the brown male puffle can read minds so they were expiremented on the blue and green puffles have wierd marking on there faces so they were mistreted at the pet shop they were in and finally that sadest of all a little white female puffle who got abused the pet shop clerk said she was a very special and one day got adopted by two guys she didn't trust them with her but the adopted her legally but until one day the clerk said she smelled something fishy since they never came to buy food or ask for help so she sent her new employee,which happended to be Sara,to check it out Sara said she saw the horror from the window as the two guys beat her to pulp as as she screamed out in tears,the poor thing,then **threw her in a small cage with no food or water at all.**After the left Sara kicked the door down once calling the police she found the cage and ripped it open taking the poor thing out of it taking her jacket of and wrapping it around the little thing and said 'Don't worry I'm here' and after those brutes got sent to jail she took custody of her an named her Frosty shee still a little smaler than she's suppossed to be but is happy as ever Aunt Artic even had an introview and she is now know as '_The Puffle Rescuer'_ and thats the story" She finished in almost tears to see the others puffles in shock even** Flare** looked discusted she left the room.

"That went well." PH said to herself.

**I'm pretty sure the elites didn't sleep that night.**

* * *

**Well that went well don't y'all think xD 1 review and I'll start writing the other chapter when I get 3 at least or get bored I'll publish the other so R&R pweaze thx!**


End file.
